


Through Burt’s Eyes: The Story of Klaine

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt and Carole - Freeform, Early!Klaine, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, engaged!klaine, it gets sappy y’all, klaine through the ages, married!klaine, serious dad emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: From the moment Kurt told him he had a boyfriend to the moment when Kurt and Blaine announced that they’re having a child through surrogacy, Burt’s been with them every step of the way. He watched the couple grow through each milestone, and even grew a little (a lot) himself.Burt through the Klaine ages, basically telling Klaine’s major milestones through his eyes. So much fluff and sappy dad emotions.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	Through Burt’s Eyes: The Story of Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is total indulgence for me, because I don’t think I love anything more than the combination of klaine, Burt (and Carole), and copious amounts of fluff and feelings. I toyed around with the idea of including some angst milestones but ultimately decided against making myself cry tears of pain rather than tears of joy. So here you go — Burt Hummel and fluff!

**The Boyfriend Announcement**

“Hey, kid. How was school this week?” Burt calls, hearing Kurt arrive home from Dalton on a Friday evening, like clockwork.

“Uh, good. Really good.”

Burt doesn’t have to turn around from where he’s hand-washing a few dishes in the sink to feel Kurt lingering in the doorway of the kitchen. In the quiet that follows, he hears Kurt exhale nervously, and when he turns around to face him, he takes in his pinked cheeks and chewed lip and the way that his son rocks back and forth on his heels. If he knows his son, he’s about to drop a bomb on him.

“Dad, I,” Kurt pauses, wrenching his eyes up from his fidgeting hands to look at him. “I have a boyfriend.”

Burt resists deflating Kurt’s obviously mustered confidence with saying something along the lines of “no shit, Sherlock,” so he merely nods and keeps his face in that practiced-neutral dad expression.

“Okay, well, there are going to be rules,” Burt begins. “I can’t control what you do at Dalton, but when you’re home, you and Blaine have to keep the door open at least six inches.”

Kurt blushes bright red. “I didn’t even say who he is, Dad!”

“Oh,” Burt just raises an eyebrow. “Is he not Blaine?”

Kurt bites his lip, a bashful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “No, you’re right. Blaine’s my boyfriend.”

“I happy for you, Kurt,” Burt smiles. “We can sit down and talk about technical rules tomorrow, but I have to remind you to respect Blaine. And make sure he respects you, too. That’s the most important thing.”

Kurt nods quickly. “I know, Dad.”

“Good. Carole’s on the late shift tonight, but I’m sure she’d love to hear this from you when she gets back,” he remarks. “Have you eaten yet? I just finished dinner, but I can heat up the leftovers. I saved enough for both you and Carole.”

“Uh, thanks, dad, but I grabbed food with Blaine before I left,” he replies, smiling softly at just the mention of Blaine’s name. 

“Okay, come here,” Burt holds his arms open for a hug, which Kurt happily accepts. “I love you, Kurt. You’re growing up real fast.”

“Dad,” Kurt says, hearing the emotion in his voice. Suddenly, his phone rings in his pocket, and the pair separates to Kurt can glance at the caller ID.

“It’s Blaine, isn’t it?” Burt asks knowingly, and before Kurt can say anything, he waves his son off. “Go, go, answer it.”

Kurt’s face can barely contain his beam as he mouths “thanks” and answers the phone, heading for his room. “Hey, yeah, I told him...”

Burt can’t help but smile as he watches his son’s retreat up the stairs. He likes Blaine, knows he’ll be good to Kurt, so he momentarily stomps down all the fatherly worries that come with your child’s first relationship.

He’ll let those make an appearance tomorrow, when they set those awkwardly uncomfortable boundaries that have to be voiced. For tonight, however, he can bask in the happiness that radiates off of his son.

**Cuddling**

“Hey, want to switch things up tonight and watch a movie?” Carole asks the table as they finish their dinner, and Finn shrugs. 

“I’m cool with that. Puck’s out with Zizes tonight anyway.”

Usually, the Hudson-Hummels would have Friday night game nights, where they would all play a board or card game after dinner together. Blaine had been offered to join for the past couple of weeks, and he’s been settling in nicely to the family, obviously feeling more comfortable around them.

Burt watches as Kurt’s face lights up. “Let’s watch _The Devil Wears Prada_!”

Blaine looks at him like he’s hung the moon, and all he’s said is a movie Burt has been subjected to countless times.

Finn’s next to offer his opinion. “Ooh! Let’s watch _Top Gun_!”

Burt watches as his son’s face contorts into something akin to disgust, and he chuckles. “Kurt, you picked the movie the last time we had a movie night. Let’s let Finn choose this time. Or Blaine.”

Blaine’s head snaps to Burt. “Oh, uh, that’s really not necessary. I’m okay with anything.”

“How about Blaine chooses between the two movies?” Carole suggests, and Burt can’t fully stifle laugh at the panicked look that Blaine’s face morphs into. “Or if that’s too much, honey, you don’t have to.”

“Kurt’s his boyfriend, that’s not fair,” Finn protests, and Kurt uses this time as an opportunity to turn his biggest puppy-dog eyes on Blaine.

“Please? For me?” Kurt asks, pouting exaggeratedly.

Blaine’s eyes dart between Finn and Kurt. “I think I’d choose _Top Gun_ ,” he decides softly, cringing in Kurt’s direction.

Burt snorts as Kurt’s jaw drops and Finn leans across the table to give Blaine a high-five, which he returns reluctantly. 

“I’m sorry?” Blaine says weakly, and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

“You just want to see young Tom Cruise in leather.”

Blaine flushes bright red, sputtering, and Burt decides that this is the perfect opportunity to join Carole in clearing the table.

Ten minutes later, dinner is cleared away and Blaine had finished helping Carole with the dishes (a chore that he couldn’t shake helping with ever since he first came to the Hudson-Hummel home, when he wanted to make the best impression possible). Burt is the first one to drop into his chair in the living room as Finn excitedly puts the DVD into the player, Carole joining her son on one of the loveseats.

Kurt settles into the other couch, and Blaine, always close behind, sits a couple inches apart from him, close but not touching in the slightest.

Burt notices the stiffness in Blaine’s posture, and he also noticed that Kurt sees right through Blaine’s feigned casual act as well. He’s almost about to say something about how Blaine is always welcome to be comfortable in this house, and he was even going to add that cuddling with your boyfriend is also acceptable, when Kurt sighs deeply.

“Oh my god, you are not exiled to the other side of the couch because you picked Finn’s movie, come here,” Kurt raises his arm closest to Blaine, and he sheepishly slides under it, curling into Kurt’s side.

“You boys want a blanket?” Carole asks, and Kurt nods, catching the one she tosses to him off of the couch she’s sitting on.

Burt watches as the two boys snuggle under the blanket together, Blaine finally relaxing into Kurt’s chest and returning to his usual talkative self.

“Kurt, this movie is a treasure trove of men in uniform. I think you could get some serious fashion inspiration from it.”

“Honey, just watch the movie. We can watch _The Devil Wears Prada_ another time.”

Burt smiles fondly as he takes in his family, Carole and his boys, all together, content, and relaxed. Just like Blaine fits well in Kurt’s arms, he fits right into the happy little slice of life Burt files away as a warm memory.

And he doesn’t think he’s going away any time soon.

**Kissing**

“Which battle of the Civil War was the bloodiest?”

“Antietam,” Blaine answers, and Kurt nods, putting down the flash card and pulling up another.

Burt grins as he hangs his hat on the hook by the door, toeing off his work shoes.

“Where did Lee officially surrender?”

“Appomattox Courthouse.”

“Good,” Kurt praises, reaching for another card.

“You boys studying for a test?” Burt asks conversationally, walking over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water — and nothing else, especially not under the watchful eyes of his son.

“Yeah, I have a big history test on Friday,” Blaine replies. “Kurt offered to help me study.”

“Not that he really needs my help, because he’s actually a genius,” Kurt quips, and Blaine shakes his head with a small laugh.

“I appreciate your praise, but that’s not true at all. Next card, please.”

“Which battle was the turning point of the Civil War for the Union?”

“Gettysburg.”

Kurt moves to pick up another card, but Blaine stops him with a gentle hand on his arm and a cheeky smirk. “That was ten correct in a row, Kurt. Pay up.”

From his spot in the kitchen, Burt can’t help but see how his son merely rolls his eyes and leans in, joining Blaine in a sweet kiss — more than just a peck, but still innocent and chaste.

Burt never really thought about how he would react to seeing his son and his boyfriend kissing. It’s not something most parents want to think about, as it’s essentially a slap in the face that your child is not so little anymore.

In the back of his mind, Burt thought that there would be just a little awkwardness to work around, at least. Hell, he nearly expected to have to give Blaine permission to kiss Kurt in their house (Blaine has been nothing but polite, but Burt notices how it borders on fear in the worst ways, and he has a sinking suspicion that it’s because of the expectations of his own home). 

But what Burt doesn’t expect to feel is genuine happiness. He doesn’t expect to feel content to go about his day without a second thought besides “oh, they’re good for each other” or “aw, young love.” 

It blindsides him in the best way. The moment is fleeting, but important. His son is loved, and that’s all Burt has ever wanted for him. And Blaine has shown himself to be fully worthy of loving someone as incredible as Kurt.

Burt feels the pride and emotion swell in his chest, so he makes himself busy with his glass of water, turning away from the boys who have launched right back into their studying.

Later, once Kurt has returned from driving Blaine home, Burt pulls him into a hug without pretense, just to remind Kurt of how doubly loved he is. 

**Trading “I Love You”s**

The first day out of school for the summer, Kurt immediately drives all the way to Westerville and back, bringing Blaine to the Hudson-Hummels for an extended weekend before Blaine’s summer job at Six Flags starts.

Burt has to wake up early to open his shop on Saturdays, easily one of his busiest days during the week. Blaine’s slept over enough times that Burt knows he’ll be the only one up and moving around if he and Kurt chose to sleep separately (Burt and Carole’s rule has always been that they could sleep together in the living room, out in the open, or separately, with Blaine in the guest bedroom). What he doesn’t expect to see, however, is an entire picnic set up in the living room, complete with fluffy blankets, fairy lights, and pillows upon pillows.

Blaine greets Burt with a sheepish hello when he catches him staring at the living room. “Is that okay? I can tone it down a bit or clean it up if you need to, I just thought it’d be a nice way to eat breakfast...”

And that’s why the house smells amazing.

“I know it’s not Kurt’s cooking, but I made extra pancakes,” Blaine offers, gesturing to a small plate next to them. “I figured you had to head into work early today, so they’re for you.”

Warmth blooms in Burt’s chest. “Thanks, kid. You shouldn’t have.”

Blaine shrugs with a small smile. “Ah, it’s no big deal. I was making them anyway.”

A few moments later, soft footsteps descend the stairs, and a very sleepy Kurt appears in the kitchen. “Mm, that smells so good. Pancakes?”

“Yep,” Blaine replies, and Kurt shuffles over to his boyfriend, crowding into his space and leaning heavily into a hug. “I thought we could have a picnic this morning.”

Kurt doesn’t detach himself from Blaine, merely picks his head up off his shoulder and finally notices the living room’s decorations. “Oh my god, you’re so cute. This is adorable.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Blaine beams, and Burt hurries to finish his plate of pancakes, because even though he is a dad, he recognizes an intimate moment when he sees one.

“I love you,” Kurt remarks, drowsily nuzzling back into Blaine’s neck and shoulder.

Burt freezes, fork midway to his mouth. _That’s new._

“I love you too,” Blaine repeats sincerely, and the two of them continue about their morning like nothing monumental just happened.

It finally sets in that this may not be new or monumental for them. And that settles weirdly in Burt’s mind.

On one hand, he wants to keep Kurt a kid forever, and hearing him casually exchange those three words with his boyfriend does not do him any good in that department. 

However, Burt knows that’s not rational, and the emotion that’s overwhelming those thoughts is pure contentment.

He can feel the comfortability, the safety that radiates off of the two boys when they’re together, and Burt feels content. Some people may say they’re too young to know what love is, but Burt certainly isn’t.

And he knows love when he sees it.

  
**Sleeping Together (Literally)**

As soon as Burt walks in the door, ready to greet whoever’s home, he spies Carole in the kitchen, gesturing for him to be quiet with a finger to her lips.

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and Carole jerks her head in the direction of the living room. As quietly as he can, he approaches the room until he can clearly see what she’s motioning towards.

On the biggest couch in the room, Burt finds Kurt fast asleep with Blaine, equally as passed out, on top of him and clinging to him like an exhausted koala bear.

He chuckles softly, joining Carole in the kitchen, where she’s taking the chicken out of the oven.

“I came home from work and found dinner in the oven and the two of them passed out on the couch,” Carole remarks fondly. “They’ve been like that for nearly a half hour.”

“Well, we can wake them up in a few minutes,” Burt replies, glancing back out at his son and his boyfriend, napping contentedly. “Let them sleep a little longer.”

“They’re adorable,” Carole comments, pulling dishes out of cabinets as quietly as she can. 

Burt smiles. “I can’t disagree. I’m gonna go change out of my work clothes quick; I’ll be right back down.”

As he passes the living room, he can’t help but hear the rustling of someone waking up slowly. Peeking his head into the room, he makes eye contact with Kurt, who’s blinking sleep out of his eyes as he’s careful not to wake Blaine.

“Long day?” Burt whispers, and Kurt laughs softly, subconsciously rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back as he sleeps.

“Blaine did. He worked a nine hour shift today,” he murmurs back, and Burt nods in understanding. “He’s like a space heater, though, so I was out as soon as he convinced me to nap.”

“That’s what your mom always used to say to me,” Burt shares with a smile. “Dinner’s in five.”

As he goes upstairs to change, Burt can’t help but replay that comparison over and over again in his mind. If that memory was a sign, then he damn sure received its message.

**Sleeping Together... Sexually**

As Burt and Carole pull into the driveway, the first thing they notice is Blaine’s car parked right behind Kurt’s, a common occurrence more days than not. They also notice that Finn’s car is not in the driveway, an occurrence that also seems to be increasingly regular.

“I can’t believe I got spaghetti sauce on my damned tie,” Burt grumbles as he puts the car into park, and Carole laughs.

“Oh, honey. I’m just sorry I don’t have a stain stick in my purse. But you’ve got the best resource in all of Lima right at your fingertips —“

“Kurt,” they say in unison.

“But as he’d say, we need to move quickly, before it sets any further.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have eaten in a work tie,” Burt complains, and Carole merely rubs his arm in comfort as he unlocks the front door.

“Kurt?” Burt calls, and getting no response, he walks farther into the house.

“Kurt?” He tries again, louder this time, and hears nothing.

Carole merely raises an eyebrow, and Burt sighs, heading upstairs.

He stops at the top of the stairs and says his son’s name yet again. “Kurt?”

Suddenly, a loud crash followed by muffled noises echoes from down the hallway, and as Burt moved closer to the sound, he notices five things:

One, the door to Kurt’s bedroom is wide open. Two, neither Kurt nor Blaine is in the room. Three, that is definitely Blaine’s cardigan on the floor, right next to Kurt’s belt. Four, the door to the bathroom is shut. Five, the shower is running.

And, he notes, those noises he hears are hurried, frantic voices echoing from the bathroom.

Burt’s about to move on to his bedroom and address the situation later when the door to the bathroom slams open and shuts again, the shower still running in the background as Kurt stumbles out into the hallway.

He’s drenched, haphazardly dressed in clothes Burt doesn’t fully recognize — is that even Kurt’s shirt? He evidently spent no time drying off, not even his hair, which is still dripping rivulets of water down his face and neck.

“Uh, hi,” Kurt stammers, face bright red. “You called?”

“I did,” Burt begins, eyes darting between his son and the door to the bathroom. “Where’s Blaine?”

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands. “He’s in the shower,” he manages, mortification pitching his voice higher.

Burt clears his throat. “I see. I, uh, needed your help with a stain... I got spaghetti sauce on my tie at dinner —“

“Dad, while I really want to move past this and help you, I need to go finish washing my hair,” Kurt interrupts, flushing an even deeper vermillion. “And I need to make sure my boyfriend isn’t trying to drown himself out of embarrassment.”

Burt nods, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, well, um, you kids being safe?”

Kurt makes a pained noise in the back of his throat. “Yes, Dad, of course.”

“If you need anything, you know you can talk to me —“

“Dad, please, oh my god.”

“Alright, uh, I’m gonna go change. I’ll leave the tie out for you to look at,” Burt says quickly, heading back to his bedroom. Instead of getting changed, he sits on the bed and exhales deeply, not moving until Carole comes in a moment later.

“You handled that well,” she praises, and Burt laughs in spite of himself.

“You heard everything?”

She smiles. “I was at the bottom of the steps. Figured I’d save them the embarrassment.”

“You knew,” Burt points at her accusingly. “I‘m not naive, but I didn’t catch on until after I called twice.”

Carole rolls her eyes. “As soon as we opened the door to a quiet house, I knew. At least they’re subtler than Finn and Rachel.”

“Hell, not by much,” Burt can’t help but laugh again. “You really think I handled that well?”

Carole perches next to him on the edge of the bed. “I think you did great. You’re a good dad.”

“I think that just aged me five years,” Burt groans. 

“You’ll get over it,” she comforts, rubbing his back. “It’s all a part of your kids growing up.

“God, don’t remind me.”

  
**Engagement**

Sam waves goodbye to Burt as he hops into his car to leave Dalton and head back home, having stuck around to catch up with Burt and congratulate Kurt and Blaine personally. He’s the last one to leave besides Burt, who’s left wandering the empty halls of Dalton, waiting to give his newly-engaged son a ride to the airport.

Burt knew Kurt was going to say yes. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind.

Burt rounds the corner, back to the stairwell where Blaine proposed to Kurt. However, before he can enter the atrium, he stops in the doorway, just catching himself from interrupting what appears to be a quiet, intimate moment between the two fiancés.

Just off of the notorious stairwell stand Kurt and Blaine, arms wrapped around each other as they hold each other tightly, swaying gently. Blaine’s back is to him, so Burt can just barely see his son’s face from where it’s buried in his fiancé’s neck, the two of them trading murmured words as Kurt’s hands rub rhythmically up and down Blaine’s back, his engagement ring glinting in the light.

Burt feels emotion rise in his throat, and he swallows around the lump that’s forming. He remembers back to his conversation with Blaine, when he flat out asked if he was crazy for wanting to marry Kurt this early.

They’re still crazy. But Burt was crazy too, and seeing them wrapped up together, so obviously and deeply in love, just proves that they all have experienced the good kind of crazy.

Burt subconsciously twists the rainbow pin on his collar, replaying how Blaine’s face fell when he tried to talk some sense into him. He doesn’t regret or take back anything he said from that conversation, but standing here, watching them... he always knew where they were headed. Whether it was yesterday or three years from now, he always knew he would be witnessing this eventually.

Kurt picks his head up from Blaine’s shoulder and guides his fiancé into a slow kiss, and Burt turns his gaze away. It feels private, and he knows they are preparing to leave each other yet again, so he lets them have their moment.

A minute or two later, Burt hears Kurt speak softly. “Oh, Blaine, my dad’s here.”

At the sound of his name, he looks up to find both boys heading in his direction, hand-in-hand. It pains Burt to know that they’re literally holding onto every second, and he wishes Blaine planned this day a little damn earlier so they could spend some time together afterwards.

But Burt thinks, in the back of his mind, that Blaine planned it right before Kurt was set to leave just in case he did say no — that way he could jet off and give them physical distance.

Like Kurt was ever going to say no.

“My flight leaves soon,” Kurt remarks forlornly, sounding so close to calling to cancel it. “We have to go?”

Burt nods. “Sorry, kid. Afternoon traffic near the airport is never pretty.”

“Okay, uh,” Kurt glances back to Blaine, then back to Burt. “Can you wait for me in the car? I’ll be right out.”

Burt cracks a smile at that, he can’t help it. “Sure. I’ll be out front.”

He doesn’t bother saying goodbye to Blaine just yet; he knows Blaine will want to walk Kurt out to the car and kiss him one last time before they drive away, but Burt keeps that to himself. He lets them have their moment, lets them bask in the crazy for a few more minutes.

**Marriage**

The first thing Burt notices is the suit.

Maybe he was just so nervous about officiating that he forgot what color suit his son was wearing just a half hour ago, but one quick glance at the other groomsmen and the confusion just sinks in deeper.

Burt makes the decision to stare down his son, desperately searching for answers in his expression. But Kurt’s not paying attention to him — they share a quick glance, he gets a smile smile in return — he’s looking mostly at Rachel, who Burt notices is experiencing the same confusion.

The guests’ heads all turn back to face the doorway to the barn, and Santana glides in with Blaine on her arm, also having changed from his white suit to a black one. 

Hell, he’s not his biological son, but Burt can read Blaine like a book. But Burt doesn’t even receive one look from Blaine, because his gaze never wavers from Kurt. Not once does he look around, look to other people, or even change his expression. He’s got a lovestruck grin plastered on his face as he walks down the aisle, and it fully sets in when Blaine and Santana part ways, each moving to stand next to their partners on either side of Burt.

It hits him like a ton of bricks. _They’re getting married._

Nothing could’ve prepared him for this turn of events — _oh God, did he do this? That speech he and Carole rambled off to them about not wasting any moment... did that inspire them to action?_

One more look at his boys, his two sons, and all of his shock and initial panic are washed away. They’re hopelessly in love with each other, and Burt can practically feel the security of it radiating off of them. It feels right.

That doesn’t stop the quell of emotions, though. His son is getting married. Kurt, with everything that has been thrown at him for years, with what sometimes felt like nearly all of the world working against him... he’s standing here, getting married to the only person who could ever come close to loving him as much as Burt does, and he is obviously, serenely, firmly happy.

Burt blinks back tears, steeling himself to keep his voice from breaking when he speaks in just a few moments, clapping as Mercedes and Artie finish their duet. Just before he begins his spiel, however, he meets Kurt’s eye, and his breath catches in his throat as he offers him a watery smile of unwavering support.

Both of them, all of them, standing here — it just feels right.

**Grandchildren**

When Kurt and Blaine has called him and Carole and asked if they would be free for an extended-weekend visit the first weekend of October, the only question was if they were coming to Ohio or if Burt and Carole were making the trip up to New York.

Now, sitting in the living room that both his sons know so well, yet have been so distanced from, there’s a buzzing tension so obvious it’s almost suffocating. Not necessarily in a bad way — Burt would be worried if there was negative tension evident between the two husbands, who have been anything but distant from each other, sharing secretive smiles and grounding touches that they think Burt and Carole are oblivious to. They’re not.

Kurt had asked if they could all go into the living room to sit down and talk, and Burt immediately noticed the nervously excited way he clasped his hands together at the suggestion, and how Blaine lit up with jitters, his leg bouncing in his seat at the dinner table.

Now, Burt’s attempting to look as relaxed as possible in his favorite armchair, Carole perched next to him on the edge of the loveseat as the two husbands sit across from them, Blaine’s hand resting on Kurt’s knee.

Kurt reaches down and squeezes that hand, once again sharing a meaningful look with Blaine before he steadies himself and addresses his parents, exhaling loudly. “So, while we did want to spend time in person with you, this trip does come with a purpose.”

“We can tell,” Burt replies matter-of-factly, and Blaine chuckles softly.

“You both know that we’ve been talking with Rachel about the possibility of surrogacy,” Kurt continues, barely able to keep the beam off of his face. “Well, she agreed.”

“Oh, honey, that’s great,” Carole grins, and Blaine nods.

“It is,” he agrees, smiling so wide it seems nearly impossible to contain it. “And we wanted you to be the first to know...”

“Oh my god,” Carole gasps. “Oh my god!”

“...she’s pregnant. We’re having a baby!” Kurt finishes, and Carole practically jumps out of her seat to hug the two of them.

Burt can’t stop the steady stream of tears that rolls down his face as he whoops excitedly, pulling both of them in for tight hugs as soon as Carole releases them.

“We’re so proud of you boys,” Burt sniffles, earning an emotional “Dad,” from Kurt. “Both of you, and all you’ve done to get here, we’re just so, so proud.”

“And we love you so much,” Carole adds, laughing joyously as she brushes her own tears off of her face. “You’re going to be amazing parents.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t expect to cry,” Blaine jokes, wiping at his cheeks with his shirtsleeve. “We’ve just been so excited to tell you both.”

“You two deserve this,” Burt says firmly. “You’ve won, both of you. After everything, you’ve won.”

“God, Dad, you’re going to make me cry too,” Kurt chuckles. “So, Rachel’s due date is set for June 23rd. We’re officially well on our way to being dads!”

“Now, you’re gonna have to help me with how all this works,” Burt begins, and Kurt raises his eyebrow amusedly. “Do you know which one of you is gonna be the father, or is it up to fate to decide?”

“We wanted our first to be by chance,” Blaine explains. “We won’t know until the baby is born, and even then we may not know until he or she resembles one of us.”

“Are either of you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Carole asks, and Kurt laughs, glancing over at Blaine.

“I truly don’t have a preference, but I know Blaine really wants to be a girl dad,” he replies, and Blaine beams.

“I mean, I just grew up with a brother. I kind of know what boys are like —“ that earns a laugh from everyone else in the room, and Blaine rolls his eyes.

“Okay, okay, I understand that I, a gay man, am stating the obvious, but it’s true,” he laughs. “I eventually want both girls and boys, but I can’t say that I’m not hoping for our first to be a girl.”

“We’re going to be grandparents,” Carole remarks, grabbing Burt’s hand. “Oh, can I pick what I want them to call me?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt grins.

“I feel like I’m kind of a Nana,” she explains. “But I’ll work with it over the next few months and make sure it really fits.”

“What about you, Burt?” Blaine asks, and he chuckles.

“I’m classic — Grandpa all the way.”

“Grandpa and Nana it is,” Kurt decides, and Burt can’t help but laugh again, a full, round belly laugh of pure joy.

Watching Kurt and Blaine radiate excitement over the prospect of becoming new parents is thrilling. He remembers when he and Elizabeth found out she was pregnant with Kurt — he felt like he was soaring and free-falling all at once. Witnessing his sons experience that unique feeling is priceless.

It all seems so easy now, sometimes. Burt remembers the agonizing days of knowing that his son faced ridicule from all sides, watching him get emotionally and physically hurt by a cruel world of bigoted people. But now, seeing him happy, married to the love of his life, and on his way to becoming an even better father than Burt could ever imagine himself being... it’s the best resolution a dad could ask for.

And the best part is that it’s not over yet — this is only the beginning of their resolution. Undoubtedly, he will have to see his son fall again, but as he’s known for a long time now, Kurt can pick himself back up, and he’s not without a support system as strong as titanium.

Sitting here, in this living room just pouring memories from its walls, it all feels so blessedly real. This is life, this is love, this is happiness.

And Burt knows it will continue endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Burt almost as much as I adore Klaine. I love him so much.
> 
> So, the whole world is pretty much shut down and fully panicking. PLEASE reach out to me if you need any support or comfort — I’m here for all of you. Also feel free to prompt me in the comments below. I have so much time on my hands, so I would love to make you all happy by writing what you would like to read to take your mind off the state of things right now!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine, but I’m much more active in responding directly on here :)


End file.
